


magical

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, pregnant!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cheats on Malia with Lydia but what happens when not long after Lydia involved in a car crash?</p>
            </blockquote>





	magical

"Scott what am I going to to I am so lost….. It was a mistake ….. I can’t keep this from her it’s not right plus she will know I’m lying I’m surprised she hasn’t picked up Lydia’s scent off me yet"

'Dude just tell her you two have been together a while I'm sure she will understand but make sure this is what you want because i know you still love lydia and she probably has feelings for you” Scott says

"i know dude but I’m with malia and im going to tell her wish me luck"

"i hope your making the right decision. Good luck" he says before he hangs up

……………….

"Malia there is something that I need to tell you but I want you to know that I am sorry and hope that we can get past this"

"Stiles what is it?"

"I….."

……………………

 

Malia has been pacing the room for 40 minutes whilst balling her fists, she’s angry i would be angry too if the tables were turned. I didn’t mean to do it. It just kind of happened,I know that is so cliché to say that in this situation but it was the truth. I did feel guilty but I don’t regret it because honestly it was the best night of my life, I had sex with Lydia martin. I slept with the girl I have loved since I was in third grade. I think that’s what’s hurting Malia the most it that I cheated with her. The girl I was hopelessly in love with. I have learnt to push all those feelings away because I am happy with Malia.

"Okay, I have given this a lot of thought I am not ready to end our relationship stiles, we have been together for almost 2 years and I don’t want to feel like I have wasted my life but you have really hurt me, i am going yo give you one last chance but your not allowed to talk or see Lydia ever again okay?" She said her eyes flashing blue.

At this point I was to scared to argue because I can see how angry she is and you do not and I repeat not want to get in an argument with an angry Malia … Let’s just say it gets bloody.

"Okay fine I won’t see or talk to her I promise…… I really hope that we can get past this"

"Good! And me to because stiles I really do love you"

"I love you too" I replied

I got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stiles tonight I want you to sleep on the couch ….. I know we said we would work on this but I think tonight we both just need some space okay?"

"I understand" was all I said because I did I knew it was hard for her.

 

That night I couldn’t get to sleep. All I could think of was lydia. I tried to block her out like I have been doing for the past two years but it was difficult, how I’m I going to stay away from her?

*4 weeks later*

"Stiles you got to get down here it’s Lydia she’s been in a car accident she real needs you right know" my dad said

"Is she okay I’m on my way ……. I just finished my shift ….I’m round there corner"

"Okay just be quick"

That’s exactly what I was quick. Before I knew I was running down the hospital hallway when I seen Melissa.

"Melissa were is she? is she okay? is she injured? can i see her?" 

" Stiles just follow me i think its best if you talk to lydia" she says calmly

"why? what’s going on?"

"just follow me"

so i did. we both walked into Lydia room, she was lying in the hospital bed fidgeting nervously whilst biting her bottom lip.

" I will leave you both to talk" Melissa said giving Lydia a reassuring smile

"Lydia are you okay?"

"No! Stiles im scared"

"Lydia why are you scared …. come on talk to me i know i have not been around for the last month but im here now you can tell me anything" i say grabbing her hand 

"Well before…. the crash i ….. i was on my way to tell you…… that i urm …. im pregnant" she says there was now tears rolling down her face.

all of a sudden i felt really guilty she was on her way to see me. To tell me that im going to be a dad i may not of caused the crash but maybe if i was not avoiding her there would be a chance none of this would have happened.

"oh my god Lyds is the baby okay? is it hurt?" i asked worried

" I don’t know i was waiting for you to get here i didn’t want to be alone"

"I’m here now and I’m not leaving" 

i kissed her hand. she smiled at me but i could see in her eyes she was terrified.

"Are you ready?" Melissa asked 

"Yeah" Lydia answered 

Melissa nodded and began to set up the ultra sound.

"As you know Lydia this is going to be cold" Melissa said

Lydia nodded and lifted up her shirt. She squeezed my hand.

I took a deep breath.

" Do you hear that thats the baby heart beat. its strong so it means its healthy the baby okay! Congratulations!" Melissa said she sounded excited then i remembered she married to my dad so this baby is her first grandchild.

Lydia was crying tears of joy and i was to.

listening to the baby heart beat was magical, i cant describe it but i felt something that i have never felt before.

"Stiles thank you for being here, but i think that you should go and see malia i don’t think she will be happy that your here with me" 

"Lydia you are carrying my baby you are both my main priority know, will talk to Malia later but right know i just want to be here with you" i say 

I look back up at the screen and smile. Maybe it wasn’t a mistake getting with Lydia yes it was wrong that i cheated but i really did love her and know were having a baby and i have never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr


End file.
